What I Did When I Ducked Out Of Class
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Buffy and Angel just talked while she was visiting him, right?


TITLE: What I Did When I Ducked Out of Class  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Buffy and Angel just talked while she was visiting him, right?   
SPOILER: EARSHOT!!!!!!!!! If you haven't seen it, wait until September 21st or whenever it's supposed to be on, then pull this outta the archives and read it! g  
DISTRIBUTION: Crystal and Butterfly if they want it. Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =) http://planetslaythis.homestead.com  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)   
  
  
  
It was so easy to sneak out of school, but I had to run around back and cut through four classes to get back in. By this point, I was about ready to turn my head off due to annoyance. Do you *know* how many people have boy band songs in their heads?  
  
Then I got back to class, and I got.......well, not just me. Everything got wstrange.  
  
I mean, today I've heard lots of things, but this was the weirdest.   
  
It was in chemistry. I was lost, as usual, and Willow was trying to help me by pointing things out in her workbook. I kept shrugging, showing my confusion, and she sighed.   
  
//I wish she'd ask Angel for some help, then maybe she'd understand it better.\\   
  
Angel? Angel? All that happens when Angel and I are alone together.....well, that was demonstrated this morning.   
  
"I'm a funny guy."   
  
"Yeah, you're Mr. Humour." I stood up and smoothed my skirt out. "I just don't know what to do, you know? We're having the big library meeting with the gang after my chem lab, we're gonna tell everyone. God, that'll be weird." I looked him in the eyes. "Do I wanna know what's going on in Oz and Xander's minds?"   
  
"I'm not sure you have a choice in that matter.   
  
"I know that I don't," I sat back down and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Sometimes I wanna go back to when things were simple."   
  
"When was that?"   
  
"The eighties."   
  
He smirked. "Growing up, moving past or through something, it's always difficult."   
  
"Yeah, but we don't even know if I'm going to move past this. I could be hearing thoughts forever. Which is sometimes nice, like in English this morning, but others....Maybe it's good that I can't read your mind."   
  
"Why?"   
  
I sat up and looked at him. "I know that this would never happen, but like, if we were kissing, and you thought I had bad breath or something....Wait, have I ever?"   
  
"No," he laughed.   
  
"Would you tell me?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"I love you."   
  
"I thought we weren't gonna do that anymore."   
  
"Are you trying to get out of loving me?" I asked in a teasing voice.   
  
"No, I'm just...you know I love you."   
  
"Oh yeah?" I stood up and carefully backed away from the couch. "Prove it. Catch me."   
  
He chased me all over that mansion. Upstairs, downstairs, everywhere. We finally landed in a heap of giggles and heavy breathing on his bed.   
  
"You should go." he said after awhile of just laying there on top of me. "Back to class."   
  
He made no moves to get up, and I didn't want to leave.   
  
"Okay," I said quietly before our lips met. It was a sweet kiss, unlike the kisses we'd been sharing in the past. This was different, more like the kiss of two carefree kids in love instead of one that could be our last because a demon is trying to eat the world or blow up our school or something.   
  
The kisses turned into groping, and with that comes undressing and finally love making. We threw the curse out of our minds and thought only of each other. When I was sure that Angel was still Angel, we wrote it off as another odd aspect the demon had infected me, or us, with, and I headed back to school.   
  
//Buffy has this far away look on her face, I know she's thinking about Angel, and I know she never tells me everything. Maybe some day..\\   
  
I stopped thinking of my morning quickie when Willow's voice flooded my mind.   
  
//I wonder where Xander is. I know class is half over and he doesn't understand it anyways but I just.....\\   
  
She continued to mentally babble on about nothing while I thought of Angel. Then, all of a sudden, she started thinking "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." That was when Xander walked in.   
  
I wasn't used to seeing him like this, but he looked good. I mean, attractive-good. Not that I look at him that way, 'cause, no offense to him, but, ew. I know Willow did, or does, or wants to though, and I can see it in their eyes, see their passion and their pain.   
  
At least this time, I can get into their minds too.   
  
Maybe I should take up matchmaking as a side career.   
  
//Look at Willow. She's pretending to be studying with Buffy, but I'll bet she's thinking of Oz. Maybe even doodling his name on her worksheet.\\   
  
//Look at Xander. I mean, I know I saw him earlier, but he looks...different now. Hot. No! Not hot! But.....yes, hot.\\   
  
  
I smiled to myself as the bell rang. Time for me to come clean about the demon power living inside me. I wonder when, or if, the two of them will come clean with each other.   
  
  
  
(Author's Note - how the Hell long was their schoolday anyways?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)  



End file.
